


Sight For Sore Eyes

by LakeShoreDrive75



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, also language bc these kids love to swear, episode 3 spoilers, this was a coping mechanism bc episode 3 blessed & ruined my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeShoreDrive75/pseuds/LakeShoreDrive75
Summary: [AU] Violet suffers an eye injury after the rescue mission. As she comes to, Clem and AJ are there to make her feel better.





	Sight For Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh, episode 3 blessed me with more Violetine content, a reunion with Lee, and content of the Ericson kids just acting like kids. And then it went right back and just ruined my life with betrayal, emotions, and characters that deserved better. So, all in all, we just gonna pretend the last half of Episode 3 don't exist :)

Pain was never a foreign concept to Violet. Mentally or Physically, she had dealt with it for most of her life. She knew most times how to cope with it, usually just waiting until it eventually went away, but God be damned if her head didn’t hurt like hell right now. An annoying throbbing on the left side of her skull and a sore, almost burning sensation that took over the upper left part of her face. She felt the thick layers of gauze that were wrapped around her face and head.  _ ‘Well, fuck, this can’t be good news.’ _ __  
  
Opening her other eye, she saw the metal bars of the empty top bunk above her. Her head was cushioned by the stack of pillows where she lay and her body covered in a soft quilt. She slowly tilted her head, wanting to swear and scream at her pounding headache to knock it the fuck off, but stopped when she noticed the small boy across the way, back turned and drawing at a desk.   
  
“AJ?” She groaned in a raspy voice. What was she doing in Clem and AJ’s room? Shouldn’t she be in the infirmary?   
  
The little boy hopped down from his chair and ran to Violet’s side. “Vi! You’re awake!”   
  
The teenager was moved at how relieved AJ sounded. He hugged her arm in glee and Violet patted him on the back. “Hey, Buddy. Hope you don’t mind me asking, but why am I in your room. Figured I’d wake up in the infirmary with Ruby worrying all over me.”   
  
“You were in there for a while, but Clem and the others put you in here after they stopped the bleeding,” the small child told her. “Clem stayed in here with you almost all day and I let her sleep in my bed. I stayed in Tenn’s room. We all really missed you, but Clem missed you the most.”   
  
Violet was left speechless. Suddenly she was more concerned by the redness in her  cheeks rather than the bandage that covered half of her face.   
  
“I can go get her if you want.”   
  
“U-uh...yeah, sure.”   
  
AJ smiled and excitedly scampered out of the room. Violet could hear him from down the hall, yelling Clementine’s name informing her that she was awake. God, she loved that kid. She wondered how the others were holding up, if anyone else had suffered a serious injury like she did. Violet couldn’t clearly remember what had happened last; they were escaping with their friends, the bomb they had planted in the boiler had finally gone off and the next thing she knew, she was in the water looking for anyone else who had gone overboard and then something had collided with her face, knocking her unconscious.   
  
Violet sat up slowly, letting her new vision adjust to her surroundings. Thankfully for her, her right eye was her strongest, so it didn’t throw the girl way off balance. Her hands clutched at the worn out mattress she was on. Clementine’s bed. Violet smiled and thought about what AJ had told her. She could already imagine Clem staying by her side whenever she could; making sure she was as comfortable as possible.   
  
Just then, the bedroom door flew open, revealing a worried looking Clementine. She took one look at Violet who was now sitting up and rushed to her side. “Oh thank God.”   
  
Clem took Violet’s hand in hers and sat in the chair that was at the side of her bed. “Hey!”   
  
“Hi,” Violet replied, brushing the bangs out of her eye.   
  
“Kind of a dumb and standard question, but...how are you feeling?” Clementine mentally cringed at herself. Her girlfriend just lost half her vision, how the fuck do you think she would feel?   
  
Violet paused for a moment, briefly glancing at the constellation pin she had made for Clem still on her vest. She couldn’t help but smile and reflect about that night; what had happened and what she had said. “I really want that chicken nugget right about now...”   
  
Clementine gave a tearful laugh and pulled Violet in for a hug. The blonde girl wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her tightly. Clem rested her forehead on Violet’s shoulder as they continued the embrace. The moment was soon interrupted by a voice at the door.   
  
“What’s a chicken nugget?”   
  
Both girls looked up and saw AJ peaking through the side of the door. They shared a laugh and Clem motioned for AJ to join them.   
  
“So, what happened?” Violet asked as AJ crawled to the foot of the bed. “Everyone? The Raiders? Are they...?”   
  
“We killed them,” AJ stated bluntly. “That bomb Willy made blew up the boat when we were all escaping. No more raiders.”   
  
Violet nodded in understanding. She looked back at Clementine, hesitating on her next question. She had a good feeling on what the answer already was, but her nerves wouldn’t relax until she heard it from someone else. “And what about...Minerva?”   
  
“She’s gone, too.”   
  
Vi let out a shaky breath; whether it was out of relief or just because her thoughts were correct, she didn’t truly know. “Y-yeah...”   
  
Clementine squeezed her hand, a look of sympathy in her golden eyes. “I’m so sorry, Vi.”   
  
“No, no, it’s okay,” she reassured. “It’s just that...I guess I’m still taking in all of this; what we learned on the Delta. What she did to Sophie, I...”   
  
It made her blood boil to think about it. Clenching her fist on the bed, she scowled. Another deep breath. Her fist relaxed and she looked at her girlfriend. “The Minnie I knew would never do that. As far as I’m concerned, she was already gone a year ago.”   
  
Shaking the bad memories away, she asked. “What happened after the explosion? Is that what caused, y’know,  __ this?” She pointed to her eye.   
  
Clementine explained the aftermath. “Most of us went overboard when the bomb detonated. We were all gathering together on the shore when Louis spotted you in the water. We jumped in after you and saw that the left side of your face was  bleeding pretty badly. James helped us through the herd and we got you home.”   
  
“Louis carried you the entire way back. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him cry that much before,” AJ added and Violet made a mental note to give Louis the biggest hug in the world after she had recovered.   
  
Violet placed a hand over her bandaged face. “So how bad is it? Do I have a hole in my skull or can I expect Louis to call me Scarface for the rest of eternity?”   
  
Clementine shrugged, slightly astonished on how well Violet was taking her new injury. “The damage was pretty bad, but I don’t think you have to worry about a hole in your skull. Ruby stitched you up as well as she could.”   
  
“Clem?” AJ looked at his mentor and pointed to the medical supplies over on the nightstand next to her bed.   
  
Knowing what he was referring to, Clem nodded. “Yeah, Bud.”   
  
“What’s that?” Violet asked, her eye looking back and forth between Clem and AJ.   
  
“Peroxide and some fresh bandages,” the teenager explained. “To clean the wound, make sure it can’t get infected. We wanted to wait until you were awake, though because...”   
  
“It’s gonna hurt like hell.”   
  
“AJ!”   
  
“What? That’s what you told me!”   
  
Violet chuckled at the banter between the two, looking over at the cleaning solution. “You’ve done this before?”   
  
“I had a friend who lost his eye once. I was the only one he trusted enough to allow me help him. I’ve also used it on myself once after a dog bit me.” Clementine rolled up the sleeve of her jacket and revealed the scar along her forearm. She frowned and gave her girlfriend an apologetic glance. “And, yeah, it’s gonna hurt like hell.”     
  
“Well, shit,” Violet sucked in a breath and began to unwrap the gauze around her face. “Let’s just get this train wreck over with then.” She shuddered as she heard the sound of the bottle cap twisting open. AJ noticed the distress in his friend and sat next to her.   
  
“You can hold my hand if you want!” he offered.   
  
Violet smiled warmly and did so. “Thanks, Little Dude.”   
  
Clementine sat back down in the chair, cotton ball in hand that reeked of chemicals. She placed a gentle hand on Violet’s shoulder to relax her nerves. “I’ll go as quick as I can.”   
  
“Quick would be fan-fucking-tastic...”   
  
As soon as the peroxide made contact with Violet’s skin, the girl screamed and jerked her head away, shouting obscenities that could probably be heard from the other side of the school. “Son of a fuck!”   
  
“I know, I know!” Clem tightened her grip on Vi’s shoulder in order to hold her still. Violet was gripping AJ’s little hand so hard even he was beginning to yelp a bit. After a few more seconds, Clementine took a fresh roll of gauze and patched up Violet’s eye once more. The blonde girl’s screams had died down but was still breathing heavily from the pain.   
  
“You okay?” AJ wondered, stretching his hand that the girl almost crushed.   
  
“Oh, man, that shit was fucked...” Violet droned and began to slump off the edge of the bed.    
  
Clementine held her in her arms, coaxing her back up. “Woah, woah, easy there. AJ, take this medicine back to Ruby and get me a cool rag, okay?”   
  
“On it!” AJ saluted and bounced off the bed, grabbing the bottle on the nightstand and racing out of the room.   
  
Clementine sat herself in AJ’s spot on her bed. Violet rested her head on Clem’s shoulder, still trying to catch her breath and ignore the burning that engulfed her face. Clementine had an arm around her, rubbing her back for comfort.   
  
“Sorry I flipped out like that,” Violet spoke after a few moments. “That was a lot worse than I expected.”   
  
“I don’t blame you,” Clementine agreed, remembering the time she had to give herself stitches in a dark tool shed. One of the worst days of her life? Not really. One of the most painful? Oh, fuck yes. “I nearly passed out when I had to stitch myself up.”   
  
Violet remained silent again, her brain registering the fact that she and Clem were now alone in the room. She figured she only had a few seconds to show her affections to her girlfriend before AJ popped back into the room. Intentional or not, the five year old had a habit of interrupting the two whenever they got close.    
  
“Thank you for everything, Clem,” she mumbled, snuggling in closer to her. “All the shit that we’ve had to go through to get here, I’d say it was worth it.”   
  
Clementine blushed and tilted her head down to face Violet. “Even the eye part?”   
  
“Okay, I’ll admit the eye part’s got me pissed off, but if it means I get to spend more time with you then I’ll take it,” Violet said and ended the statement with a sweet kiss on the lips.   
  
“How’s that for romantic?”   



End file.
